dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: The Galactic Guardian
Green Lantern: The Galactic Guardian was a film in the Community DCCU. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams and starred Chris Pine as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. Plot Test pilot Hal Jordan is living a normal life, until one day when he is chosen by Abin Sur of the Green Lanterns to protect Earth. Once recieving the ring, Jordan is teleported to Oa, the base of the Green Lanterns. Here, he meets Tomar Re, Kilowhog, G'nort, and Thaal Sinestro, four Green Lanterns. The Guardians of Oa choose Sinestro to mentor Hal. While training, a rouge group of similar power ring-weilding aliens called the Red Lanterns invade Oa and attempt to take down Earth as well, it's up to Hal Jordan to save Earth. Cast *Chris Pine as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Benedict Cumberbatch as Thaal Sinestro *Idris Elba as Kilowhog (voice only) *Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris *Doug Jones as Tomar Re *Zach Galifianakis as G'Nort *Danny Houston as Atrocitus *Jason Isaacs as Abin Sur *Josh Brolin as Jack Jordan *Josh Hutcherson as Kyle Rayner *Frank Welker as Manhunters (cameo at the end of the film) Summary When arriving at work, Hal Jordan notices his father at the runways. Martin Jordan demands to know why his son is late for work, and Hal simply replies that he was at a party with Carol, his girlfriend. Carol shows up as well, because both Hal's girlfriend and father want to see him test pilot a jetplane that might be bought by the U.S. Airforce. Hal attempts at flying it, but spirals out of control and crashes in the middle of the desert. He notices a glowing green light not too far away, so Hal goes towards it to find Abin Sur, an injured Green Lantern. Abin Sur asks if he is Hal Jordan, and the test pilot tells him that he is. Sur explains that Hal Jordan has been chosen to become the new Green Lantern to protect Earth, and Hal accepts. He takes the ring and is teleported to Oa, another planet and home of the Green Lantern Corps. Upon arrival, Hal meets Kilowhog, Tomar Re and G'Nort, some of the best Green Lanterns in the entire Corps. Kilowhog gladly welcomes Hal into the Corps, while Tomar Re is a bit sketchy, since Hal is the first human to join the Corps. G'Nort agrees with Re at first, but gets used to Hal and warms up to him. Thaal Sinestro, the best Lantern (called so by Kilowhog) arrives as well, greeting Jordan calmly. The Guardians tell Sinestro that he will be training Hal Jordan, the new Green Lantern. Sinestro and Hal go to a training field, where they have a practice battle with their power rings. Sinestro wins, and tells Hal to train hard. Before going to bed, Hal manages to call Carol and his father, and he explains everything. Carol is about to tell Hal something, but somebody smashes the computer screen. Hal turns to find a Red Lantern (who he was told about by Sinestro). The Red Lantern says that his name is Atrocitus, and he is the strongest Red Lantern of them all. Sinestro and Tomar Re rush in to save Hal, and Kilowhog takes over for them as they escape with Hal. The Guardians tell Hal to return to Earth and save it, as the Red Lanterns are starting to travel there to destroy it. Hal is reminded of his father and Carol, and rushes down to save it. Hal goes to his house, which he finds in ruins. Zillius Zox, another Red Lantern, attacks Hal but is stopped. Hal finds Carol cornered by Atrocitus at her home, and Hal nearly kills the bulky Red Lantern leader to save Carol. After Atrocitus flees, Hal and Carol embrace, but it is quickly stopped by Zox and Atrocitus, who are about to kill Hal but are stopped by Kilowhog. Tomar Re and Sinestro come in to help, and G'Nort follows close behind. During the war of the Green and Red Lanterns, Hal saves a young teenager named Kyle Rayner from being killed by a group of Red Lanterns, including Haggor. Kyle says that he admires the Green Lanterns, and hopes to become one someday. Jordan leaves and finds that his father has been killed by Zox. Hal Jordan and Zox get into a fierce battle in the sky above Coast City and Hal Jordan kills Zox in vengance for the death of his father. Jordan finds Tomar Re being chased by Haggor through Coast City and toward Metropolis, and Jordan begins chasing down Haggor in attempt to save Re. Haggor kills Re, and this makes Jordan explode with anger, almost killing Haggor as well. Sinestro stops Hal just in time, and the Red Lanterns flee Earth and back to their base. Hal, Kilowhog, G'Nort and Sinestro return to Oa with Tomar Re's dead body, and all of the Corps mourn the dead Lantern. The Guardians then deem Hal worthy of being a Green Lantern, and Hal is a permanent Green Lantern. Later that night, Sinestro and Hal have yet another training battle. Due to Sinestro's near-death experience with the Red Lanterns and jealousy that Hal is becomming stonger and more popular than him, Sinestro goes all out on Hal and nearly kills him. G'Nort and Kilowhog come in to help Hal, and Sinestro finally snaps. He says that a human in the Green Lantern Corps is bad news. He quits the Green Lantern Corps for good, and warns Hal, G'Nort and Kilowhog that he would be back. Before leaving, he reminds the three Lanterns that Tomar Re might still be alive if Hal hadn't joined the Corps, and leaves Oa. Kilowhog tells Hal to shake it off, and the three Lanterns walk away from the battlefield. Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Sinestro lands on the planet of the Red Lanterns. He finds Haggor and Atroctius and asks if they would like to become allies in destroying the Green Lanterns and Hal Jordan. The Red Lanterns agree, and become an ally of Sinestro. Sinestro leaves their planet, and finds an abandoned warehouse on a planet nearby Apokolips, and walks inside to find the Manhunters, former allies of the Green Lanterns that had been turned evil by a former Guardian and were kept away from Oa forever. Sinesto smirks, and turns on the Manhunters. Sinestro orders them to help him and the Red Lanterns destroy the Green Lantern Corps, and the movie ends with Sinestro and the Manhunters begining to build a base for the newest member of the Corps; the Sinestro Corps. After the credits, Hal Jordan is seen standing on the rooftop of a city in Coast City. He looks behind him, and sees that a blonde man with a Robin Hood-like costume on is behind him. Hal gets ready to attack, but the man tells him that he, too, is a hero. He explains that he is the protector of Star City, and that his name is Green Arrow. Green Arrow asks if GL would like to join the "Big Leagues", and the end credits scene ends with Green Lantern replies, "Tell me about these "big leagues"," and the two walk away together. Category:Movies Category:Green Lantern Corps